Xmen: Nostalgia
by Enaganda
Summary: Set upon the start of the first movie. What if Logan's interest never happened to be at Jean, but for the white hair goddess that actually saved him? Pure RoLo. Not good at doing Summaries. Please rate and review!
1. 1: Preview

Hello guys! I just wanna let you all know that Im an avid RoLo shipper and this is my very first time writing one! I really enjoyed reading others' work and it inspired me so much. Please drop some reviews it would greatly help me improve upcoming chapters! Love y'all.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and Xmen as much as I want to._

Everything was in chaos and ominous. The sky was almost pitch black as dark clouds are fully covering the skies. Heavy rains pour down all throughout the land. Violent Thunderbolts are striking here and there. Large debris flying all around targeting whoever was on the area. **Destruction.** It was a total mess, one cannot identify that the place they are at was once the famous New York Times Square.

She looks at her surroundings. It has totally became a battlefield. Tanks have been marching towards the center. Soldiers and sentinels fighting mutants. Mutants battling mutants. And mutants savings mutants and civilians alike. She cant help but tremble as another deadly thunderbolt struck the ground, this time targeting a large tank making it explode and kill few soldiers with it.

She saw not too distant a morlock being outnumbered by the enemy soldiers. The young mutant cries for help as her powers cannot overwhelm the forces surrounding her while at the same time trying to survive the grewsome state of the vicinity. Deep inside her she cannot fight the urge to save this morlock, despite being an enemy of their side. She cant just stand and watch as a mutant begs for its life. She cannot watch another die in the middle of this war.

Her feet nonchalantly took its courage to sprint to the helpless morlock as she tries to save her. But halfway to her spot, her own body froze as it wrings with unexplainable pain. She instantly fell, kneeling down as her left hand reaches her temples trying to dissuade the extreme pain to go away. Her right hand grabs her chest as she felt the oxygen inside her body to gradually run out. She wants to scream as loud as she can but no sound is coming out from her throat, she could feel her eardrums explode. She can no longer move as her body fell lying down on the wet ground, she tried to stretch her arms and reach to the morlock she initially wanted to help. Tears rolling down on her cheeks as the sight of death was presented right before her eyes. Useless, _she thought of herself._ Her senses finally succumbed. Like what happened to the mutant she'd like to save, she too would die, in the middle of this chaotic war. She thinks of what she would be missing. Her friends, her instructors, her teammates. But more importantly the parents who raised her lovingly. Memories of them come flashing on her mind before her eyes finally shut on its own.

spoof*

spoof*

 _"Geht es dir gut, Junge?"_ The blue Xman carefully put the young mutant on the floor as he tries to wake it up.

" _Junge?"_

It took at least two minutes before the young girl finally regains her senses. She could hear a faint voice trying to call her out urgently. Her eyes slowly opened up as a vague image shows up on her.

" _Nightcrawler? Ugghh. What are you--"_ her voice creaks out as her body is still recovering from the almost-death shock it experienced. She looked at her older teammate with curiousity as she doesnt understand what just happened.

" _Sie shouldnt go far Junge. Itz danjerez."_ He reminds the young mutant on what transpires on their surroundings. She lets herself sit up as she looked around-- this time much closer to the chaotic war that's currently taking place.

Everything was still a disaster. Cars parked and most of the buildings are in flames. Lightning bolts are still striking the ground nonstop. Cannons bombarding the right flank killing mutants and soldiers alike.

She can see some of her fellow teammates still getting ahold inside the battlefield. While some such as Beast, Kitty and Angel comes to rescue civilians and fellow mutants, she can see some trying to defend their lines from the sentinels and mutant forces as well. On one side, Collosus was on his full battle metal mode. At least three human sized sentinels are on him sending energy blasts but he just tackles it and smashing it onto the ground. On the other side, she can see Iceman and Rogue trying to build a wall of ice shielding themselves from the enemy fires as well as protecting them from the heavy downpour that fastly becomes a blizzard. Cyclops, together with Gambit sends optic blasts to the debris on their small proximity where she's at which are all coming from Magneto.

Though it seems that their Xmen forces are trying to stand their ground in the middle of this chaotic war, its nonetheless a losing fight for them. There has already been big casualties coming from all sides; mutants and enemy soldiers. Dead bodies being washed away by the continuous flood caused by the non-ending heavy downpour. And so again, she felt tears rolling down from both of her cheeks. She cant think of anything on how to help in this bloody war they are on.

" _Junge?" Iz evrything alright? Bist di immer noch verletzt?"_ Nightcrawler worriedly asks the young girl whether she's still hurt or not.

" _I.. Im sorry if I made you worry. Im ok now."_ She smiled as a matter-of-factly to assure the blue man in front of her.

" _Are sie zure? In any case, donz zry to go too far eh? Just stay wizin the professor's shield."_ And with that Nightcrawler instantly teleported away, not even waiting for the gir's reply as he needs to go help others immediately.

She took a deep breath as she let herself stand up and whilst her savior mentioned of the professor's name, she find herself looking at the man itself. Still sitting on his automatic wheelchair, Charles Xavier is undisturbly focusing to muster all the strength of his powers as the fingers of his each hands touch his temples, eyes closed. With all his might he tries to save all he could from the destructive area at the same time giving aid to his Xmen who are in the middle of their fights.

That's when she finally noticed the area she's in, appproximately at least a kilometer radius; are not suffering the brave conditions of the weather which are striking the whole of New York. Though almost invisible, she could see the shield the Professor is producing to keep those around him safe from the blizzard and all the projectiles. This occurence was very new to her as she only thought that psionic shields are all the professor could make but in this very time it seems his power has been enhanced greatly to upgrade his shield into a physical one.

She cant help but admire the Xmen's father figure. He truly is a powerful mutant after all.

She then noticed the lifeless body laying on the ground just beside the professor.

By this time, her tears came flowing nonstop as she sob at the sight of Wolverine's death.

Their so-called resident animal, their defense teacher, the youngsters' father figure. If his regenerative healing powers cant save himself from this explosive war, how can they expect to save themselves, let alone others?

Still full of tears, she looks up to see the cause of everything's destruction.

Just on the middle of the pitch black sky floats two Omega level mutants fighting each other. Both emmiting destructive force within themselves as they face each other unleashing all the powers they have to try and kill one another.

The phoenix - formerly _their_ Jean Grey tries to envelop the air with all her telekinetic flames as she herself tries to withstand the harsh weather her foe is making. Sending all the fire-lit debris flying towards her enemy, her dark eyes keeps on struggling as she use all her powers to make the enemy fall down. But it seems even with the help of the phoenix force, her destructive powers are not enought to kill this one person. Every minute her enemy just keeps on getting stronger. She finds herself at a disadvantage as the fight keeps up. But even if she's tied on the spot, the Phoenix is still an arrogant entity to behold.

" _Is this all you've got? If you have nothing more to show, then why dont you follow suit your husband down there, windrider?"_

Being mocked as it is, the anger on the weather witch's face became stronger. She finds herself lost at the sudden death of his husband-- the Wolverine. Her emotions took over her body, with no control of her powers, everything around her became dark. She can no longer see, hear or feel anything. She could only picture out Logan's lifeless body on her mind. And with that, the full potential of her powers came surfacing as her mind let loose of the hurt and anger that comes inside her body. No regards for enemies or allies alike, hurricanes and lightning strikes the skies and earth. Heavy downpour becoming blizzards are covering all the land. The air and wind is being sucked away below where she flies; making everyone on the ground lose oxygen on their body, making them slowly die. She doesnt care what happens, there is only one goal etched on her mind, and that is to kill _Jean Grey_.

" _Storm.._ " She cant help herself from being afraid of this goddess above her. She was their leader, their teacher and their friend. She loved them and in return they respect and love her too. She was the righteous conscience of the Xmen- if not only Professor X. Their beautiful, strong, calm and loving weather witch.

Though still striking beautiful, the Storm right now is different from the one they loved. For she is now being feared by all, by the government forces, the brotherhood, and even them-- the Xmen. But who can they blame? With all her powers launched uncontrolled, it will be the greatest miracle if even one of them can survive this deadly tempest.

" _If its not for you, she wouldnt have lost it. If you havent killed him.."_ another set of tears come rolling down on her cheeks as she angrily looks onto Jean while clenching her fist making her ground shake. The winds pick up her silver hair as her feet slowly floats her up.

She flies away from the professor's protection as she once again joins the battlefield. She comes to Bobby and Rogue's aid as their ice wall has been rendered useless by the hail. She fire blasts away all the incoming attacks as she motioned for the two to take shelter on the professor's zone.

As she emerged on the bloody field, she cant help but feel cold as the weather took a toll on her body. But this did not stop her. She fully knows she needs to keep on fighting to defend their lines. She sets fire on a new group of sentinels that are coming towards Colossus. She flies towards him who just fairly survived from another bunch who just came around.

" _Are you hurt Peter?"_ Just as he asks the tin man, his mutation finally went gone as he lose the strength to fight after so long staying in this harsh battlefield.

" _Huuhh.. Huuhh.. Yeaah.. I just.. I just need to take a break.. i think."_ And with that the brute man fell on his knees while she tries to hold onto his arms.

" _Sure. I'll cover for you."_

Even whilst kneeling down on the floodied ground, she exerts herself to use up her own powers to protect her and his teammate. When she saw Pyro setting blaze on the wrecked car flying towards them, she immediately sent her own fire to it making it explode just mid air. Few moments later, Peter stood up getting to his tin mode again.

" _Thanks kid. Im better now."_ He smiled as he started running towards the opposite direction attacking few soldiers on track.

Left alone, she once again scanned the surroundings. Still no changes. Everyone's still fighting. If not for themselves, but for the extinction of the other race. She looks up again feeling helpless watching the two mutants fighting above.

With deep hurt and hesitation, she speaks up to Charles Xavier on her mind.

" _Professor."_

This time the professor opened up his eyes without stopping the use of his powers.

He spoke back to the young voice who had projected him out.

" _What is it, my child?"_

It took her a minute to send memory flashes from her to the professor's mind to let him understand what she means to say.

" _I must do this. Please help me out.."_ She cries once more as she silently pleads the professor.

" _No. Its too dangerous!"_

 _"But arent we all in danger right now? Look at everything. Its all in mess._

 _We.. we.. we are losing professor. And even after all this war, even if at the end of the day we are still alive, how can we claim ourselves victors after all the casualties here?_

 _She.. at this rate she... she might even defeat the phoenix but what will happen after?_

 _Once she regains back her consciousness and find out the losses that her powers caused, she will lose it again. She wont overcome the guilt and might lose control over her emotion."_

 _"Trust in her, my child. Storm is a very strong-willed person. She will--"_

 _"Should we wait for another Xman to fall down? I.. I dont wanna see another comrade die.. please professor.. let me."_

Tears roll down on the Professor's cheeks as he felt the pain his young xman feels. Deep inside he agrees with her, knowing fully Storm inside and out, he knew that Storm would not be able to be at herself again once she knows what happened on this battlefield. He finally agrees on the request by the young mutant. Once again, he closed his eyes, focusing his powers to achieve their- now common goal. And then suddenly, a span of light explode across from the ground where she stands..

" _Ororo, forgive me, my child.."_

 _Please rate and review! I would truly appreciate it!_


	2. 2: The Old Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and its characters. Only if its in my dreams.._

 **Year 2000**

It has already been a week since they were saved from the feral mutant called Sabretooth. She cant help but feel thankful as they now settled in this safe haven institute. It might be too far from where she originally came from, but nonetheless she feels more at home here in the mansion compared to that of her own home.

Its almost sleeptime for them students, but Marie _now known as Rogue_ cannot find herself dozing off as there's something inside her mind bothering. She felt that she must do it formally if she would spend her life in the Xavier's care. So she decided to get up from her bed and goes outside.

" _If ahm going ta do 'dis, better bring dat guy along."_

As she goes out of her room, she looks from left to right to see if there's anybody else on the hallway. As she spots no one, she proceeded on crossing the corridors to reach the left wing -- towards Logan's room.

She carefully take each step to make sure no sound can be heard as she sneaked away past her room. She was feet away from her target's room when suddenly the floor starts to shake hinting as if an earthquake is taking place. She found no railings around as she has already been past the wide staircase. As there's nothing to hold onto, she tried to lean herself on the wall-- she can see the painting frames shake as she feels deep pain striking her temples.

Ororo was freely flying just above the mansion-- doing her nightly patrol. Every night just before she retires, she tries to make sure that no unwanted presence or threat would be lurking inside and out of the mansion's proximity.

Just before she make another turn her peripheral vision noticed that the professor who is spending time on the balcony has a hurt expression on his face. She instantly landed in front of him with a worried look.

" _Professor? What happened? Are you alright?"_

No answer. Ororo knelts down and holds her teacher's hand as she asked him once again.

" _Professor??"_

It took him at least a minute before the telepath finally responded.

" _Im fine now.. I just had a headache that's all.."_ Professor Charles Xavier tries to put up a smile as to reassure his student that everything's alright. As he still feels weakly after the sudden pain his head felt, he just communicated with his student through his mind.

" _I see youve finished your patrol. Would you be so kind to help me get inside Storm?"_

 _"Of course Professor. Here, let me walk with you."_ She grabbed the handles at the back of his wheelchair as she used her winds to open up the door.

He finds difficulty trying to sleep as he's still not accustomed to the comfy bed he's lying down. All throughout the years he remember, this past week was the most luxurious lifestyle he ever got. An extravagant mansion good enough to house 200 mutants, full meals all throughout the day and a comfortable double sized bed. The only thing lacking in his taste was a pack of beer which is obviously forbidden as they are technically living in a school. But nonetheless, this was much better compared to his previous loft which was a run down trailer truck.

His dilly-dallying realization came to a halt when he instantly felt something weird around him. He felt his bed shake and the paintings on his wall almost fall down. He tried to get up to check on outside his room. He look from his right to left when he finally noticed a teenaged girl leaning down on the carpeted wall.

" _Marie?"_ He asked with a curious look on his face. The feral man approached the young mutant to check if she's feeling ok. After a minute of silence the southern girl finally responded to the man in front of him.

" _Have ya felt that? Its like dars an earthquake came."_

 _"Yah. Seems so. But what are you doin' here? Its past curfew isnt it?_

Rogue tries to strenghten herself up as she prepares to explain what she came for.

" _Ahv been meaning to talk to yah."_

 _"Mm. Yer talking to me now, kid."_

 _"Well, ya see. Ah feel ad hav to personally talk to Ms. Munroe yah know?"_

 _"For?"_ Logan's voice creaks out a bit irritation as he doesnt really feel delving into personal details with nobody else, even Marie.

" _For saving us! Back there when ... dat mutant attacked us.. I.. I juz feel indebted to her."_

 _"Then go ahead and thank her. Dont forget to go to sleep 'kay."_ Logan turns around his back as he tries to go back to his own room. Just as Rogue grabs one of his arms. He faces the girl and asks her what she wants this time around.

 _"Ya must come with me mister!"_

 _"Huh. And why is that?"_

 _"Cause yar indebted to her too. Ahm not the only one she saved.."_

Realization struck him as he remebered that specific day. When a white-haired lady and a visor man came to their rescue on that snowy day. His attacker was immobilized by the blizzard which made him able to regain his composure that time.

" _'Kay I'll do it tomorrow."_

 _"Nooo. Lez do it tonight pleaaaaseee... I have a history class wid her and Ah want to say my thanks befoh that.."_ Rogue pleads the man with a not-so-puppy eyes hoping that he would grant his request. After carefully thinking and knowingly she wont let go until he agrees, he let the girl drag him out to the staircase, leading themselves to the topmost floor.

Reaching the attic, they find themselves in awe looking around the floor's area. Aside from the sophisticated exterior of the walls, medium-sized statues and large plants can be found in each corner. A small recreational area is fixated on the left wing; large tv just right above the fireplace, mini sofa, a bookshelf just across the coffee table and a hammock-style chair just beside the window. This area actually looks like a mini version of the main Rec Room on the ground floor.

In the middle of the hallway a large window pane can be found reaching the floors and the ceiling. This pane actually serve as doors towards the outside balcony as they could see the dimlight skies through it.

They now turn their gaze towards the right wing. At the end of the carpeted trail lies a wide two-door made from mahogany. Its design was so elagantly looking as if the door exclaims that a Queen resides on it.

" _Hey kid, are you sure this is where her room is?"_

Just like Logan, Rogue cant find herself believing at the place where they are at now.

" _Ahm yahh.. ah asked Bobby about it. He sed Ms. Munroe's staying hee'hr at the attic floor. And hers is duhh only one hee'h.."_

 _"So youre saying that - that one - at the end -- is her room?!"_

 _"Uhm.. maybe? Wha dont we check?"_ Rogue just gave him a smile knowing he wouldnt budge unless she starts to grab him walking which she does.

As they stood in front of the mahogany door, Logan, given with heightened senses, cant help but smell the aromatic lavander and sandalwood scent coming from the other side. He confirms to himself that indeed they came to the right room. This scent was just the same from that white-haired lady with a sunkissed skin. The picture of that sophisticated beautiful woman flashes through his mind..

knock*

" _Ms. Munroe?"_

knock knock* Still no answer.

" _Ahm.. Ms. Munroe are yah dehr?"_

Rogue was about to knock a third time when Logan stops him.

" _Mm. Maybe she's dead asleep now. Just try to give it a shot tomorrow, kid."_

 _"But..."_ Rogue doesnt want herself to give up and follow Logan's advice. Instead of knocking again, she tried to grab the knobs and turn it. It clicked.

" _Hey Logan, the doors are open!"_

Just as he was about to speak, his nostrils flare as once again the scent of sandalwood and lavender registered on his nerves. But this time, it was much more stronger than earlier. He realized it was the real thing when his acute senses heard very light footsteps towards them...

" _Logan?"_

Both of them became startled as they saw Ororo Munroe facing them. Unsure of what to do on her presence, the duo seem to temporarily forget the reason why they went to this floor-- even with the exact person they came for is just standing in front of them.

" _Oh Marie. You're here too.. What's the matter?"_ Ororo tried to smile as she greeted both of them though curious as to see them together in frontof her door.

" _Ms. Munroe! Yow hee'h.."_

 _"Yes, dear. And what about you guys? Hmm... its past curfew.. Are you in need of something?"_ Ororo walks past Logan as she approaches Rogue and gives her shoulder a pat.

" _Well you see, this kid sayin' she cant go to yer class tomorrow if she cant talk to you tonight."_

Ororo suddenly have a worried look on her face which Logan instantly noticed.

" _Why? What's the matter Marie. Is there any problem? Are you not feeling well right now?"_ She tried to feel the young girl's forehead with the back of her own hand to check her temperature but it seems perfectly normal.

" _Oh nah. Nothing of the sort Ms. Munroe.. Ah just.. yah know.. want to thank you and all for saving me and Logan back then.. Well.. if not for yah, ah might not even be hee'h now."_

 _"Oh dear.. it's ok. You shouldnt be thankful. Im just so happy we were there right on time."_ She tightly yet carefully hugged the youngster - still making sure no skin contact would be made - to assure the child that everything's fine. Marie reciprocated the gesture proving to the goddess in front of her how grateful she really is to her.

" _Just remember that we'll always be here for you guys, ok? Whatever you need just tell me.. Jean, Scott or the Professor alright?"_

She nodded in response. Afte a few seconds she gave Logan a questioning look. " _Logan?"_

 _"Hnh?"_

 _"Arent ya going ta say anything?"_

This time Ororo stared towards Logan with a set of questioning eyes as well. Just as Rogue insinuated, she waits for a response from the feral man..

" _Uhh.. well then. Thanks. Too. For uhh.. back then."_

Rogue cant help but grimace as how insincere Logan thanked her teacher. It gets noticed by the man but knowing himself, he cant act like a little cute puppy just like her. And this goes fully understandable to the weather witch. She just smiled to the both of them and finally spoke.

" _Well I trully appreciate you both coming up here to say thanks. But its getting late now, you dont wanna be late for tomorrow's class dont you?"_ She smiles to Rogue and gives Logan a hint of signal to follow-up her statement.

" _Uhh.. Storm's right. Its 'lready past curfew. Ya dont want to get caught by one-eye."_ All three of them chuckled with the sarcasm Logan just said.

" _Ahm yeah.. then goodnight Ms. Munroe, night too Logan."_ With that Rogue took off which left the two adults standing alone.

A minute passed before Logan actually broke the silence.

" _Arent you coming in?"_

 _"Oh, actually not yet. I still have to do some rounds inside the mansion."_

 _"Youre doing rounds?"_

 _"Yes. Wanna go downstairs together? Or are you planning to stand here all night?_ She jokingly grinned as she invited him towards the staircase.

"' _Kay."_

They started checking the ground floor. Making sure nobody else is still awake sneaking away from their room. They went through the Rec Room, next to the kitchen, took a glance inside the library, checked the inside of the Computer lab.

After making sure everything's good at the first floor, they went next to the second floor where most of the sleeping quarters are. They checked the individual and the group rooms one by one- satisfied that all the children are sound asleep. They even happened to check out Rogue's room where she's already lying down though eyes still open. Ororo bid her goodnight and sent a flying kiss which Rogue giggled about. They are almost done scanning the entire floor as Logan noticed they didnt check the one at the farthest end of the west wing.

" _Arent we gonna check that one too?"_

 _"Oh. No need. That's Scott and Jeannie's room. Dont need to anymore."_ She just smiled.

" _Hnh."_

" _Well.. that's about it. Thanks for keeping me company with the rounds."_

 _"No problem at all."_ He finds himself unusual being responsive and smiling at that. But he requires himself no explanation as he stares at Storm walking towards the staircase. Before she finally ascended up, she looked back at him and bid him goodnight.

" _Good night Logan. Sleep well."_ And once again she smiled and finally took off.

He was left there amazed by her leaving presence. Still unconcious of what captivated him.

" _Yeah. 'Night storm."_

 _Sorry for the short chapters._

 _Didja guys like it? Not sure if this was a good chapter or not ..._

 _Please drop a review so I can check what to do more. Love y'all !!!_


	3. 3: Power Display

Im still at lost if Im actually leading the story on the good path. Neverthe less, Id really love it if you could leave any reactions or reviews on each chapter. It would help me alot!

 _Disclaimer: And once again I do not own Marvel and the Xmen. In next life, maybe hohoho_

" _What's the urgent matter Charles? Ive flown instantly here from DC after getting your call last night."_ Asks by a blue-hairy man on a suit standing in front of his desk.

He havent seen this particular friend for who-knows, months maybe? As much as he wants to take his time keeping in touch with him, he understands that this man have other matters to attend to, especially working on diplomatic terms for humans-mutants relationships.

" _I miss you too, Hank."_ Both of them chuckled on his greeting.

" _I feel sorry to rush you into going here.. but the truth is. There's an alarming idea that bothers me since last night."_

 _"Alarming idea? What in the world do you mean by that my friend?"_

 _"Hmm.. You see, last night.. There seems to be a slight distortion that shook the mansion. One might mistakenly think its an earthquake, but thats not actually the case."_

 _"Have you asked Ororo about this?"_

 _"Storm didnt feel it when it happened. She was flying up outside when it occurred. And when I scanned the surroundings, it seems not everyone felt that distortion.. Only those who were awake that time."_

 _"Hmm.. I dont know what to say Charles. But, have you tried using Cerebro?_ _It might be a cause of another mutant -- by stars and garters."_

 _"I.. actually did. All I found was a warped area in a certain location which I find surprising. Im not too sure if there was a mutant or a human activity on it.."_

 _"Hmm.. We might have to investigate on that. Just give me the coordinates and I'll exhaust all resources I could use."_

 _"I would truly appreciate it, Hank."_

The paraplegic man motioned for Dr. Mccoy the black folder that was neatly situated on the desk. Hank cautiously took it and put in his briefcase as he sat on the couch and continued their conversation -- but this time, their topic is light as they speak about the happenings in each other side -- in the mansion and in the government.

Charles Xavier maneuvred his wheelchair for him to face the window pane as he shares to Hank the recent news he could share about his Xmen. Just as he mentioned the incident of saving a certain Wolverine and Rogue to his blue friend, he spotted the actual man at the lawn together with some of the kids and Scott -- one of his Xmen; looking like both are engaged in a heated conversation.

Just as Hank's turn came into speaking, they heard three knocks coming from outside. Before the person actually spoke, Charles already know who it was as he requested for her to come.

" _Professor? You called for me?"_

 _"Come in, Storm."_

The white-haired mutant slowly opened and closed the doors behind her. As she enters the room, she was surprised to see the blue mutant across the room. Excitedly, she hugged Dr. Mccoy as he stood up from the couch hugging back Ororo.

" _Oh my, how lucky am I to see such beauty."_

 _"Youre looking handsome too Hank.Oh god, Im so happy to see you. Its been ages!"_

 _"I know dear. This government post actually takes most of my time. How I wish I could at least have some vacation time to spend here."_

They both smiled to each other as they both turn to see Xavier who had already moved away from the window this time.

" _I apologize but i have to briefly halt your keeping in touch. It seems there's quite an urgency at the lawn. Would you sort it out for the meantime Storm?"_

Both Hank and Ororo gained a questioning look at their faces. As if to give them a cue, the professor flashed on them the word "trouble" on their minds so they could take a hint.

" _Alright, I'll take care of it."_ And with that, she kissed Hank goodbye on his cheeks as she left out the room.

" _Will Ororo be alright there?"_

 _"Of course."_ A smile was put on the professor's face as he started to explain to him what was actually going on outside.

Ororo felt irritated while trying to go outside the lawn. She rarely see Hank and now that she does, its cut off by something or someone making trouble outside.

" _This better be not you Jon."_ She thought to herself as she picture out the most mischievous student they have. As she gets past the hallway she sees some of the younger students running frantically coming from outside. One of them pantingly stops by her to tell whats going on. It was Arty.

" _Ms. Munroe... *huff huff* you must go outside.. they.. *huff* theyre killing each other!"_

With that Ororo started to run whilst at the same time electric currents starting to form on her fingertips -- getting herself battle ready whoever it is on the outside.

 _Sorry for the short chapter. Hehe_

 _Im actually in the middle of reading a RoLo fanfic by other and it got me hooked up._

 _Please be kind to rate and review! Mwaaaa_


	4. 4: Reprimand

_Disclaimer: Marvel owns Xmen and I own you... Bwahahaha_

He doesnt care what the kids are shouting anymore. He could hear them cheering, he could glimpse some who have worried looks on their faces. He cannot bother to stop as his punch landed on this other man's face. Though it made a hit, he could feel the recoil on his own fingers. How can he dare punch a man who houses a metal skeleton on his body. Just as he's about to recover, his enemy put up a smirk which makes his blood boil more.

 _"And ye call that a punch?"_ Wolverine cracks his neck as he launches through Scott. The latter; knowing he cant fully take Logan's attack, tried to dodge left but the feral man's reflexes cannot be underestimated. Logan was able to grab ahold of Scott's shirt, the momentum making them both outbalanced. The two men stumpled upon each other as they fall down. They rolled onto the grass taking turns on punching each other's face.

By this time, the kids have almost gathered in a circle cheering on them. Some shouts Logan's name whilst others are on Scott's side.

As they turn another roll, Logan was now on top while Scott has his back on the ground. Logan was about to land another punch on Scott's face as a lightning bolt struck the same ground where they lie. It almost hit Scott's face, saved for only about 2 inches. The feral man's clenched fist could still feel the electric current running through his hand.

The once noisy background has now become silent. The two men did not notice that the skies turned black instantly and thunders came roaring loudly. The kids who were cheering around them in circle was now away from them running to the patio almost lined up as they could feel someone approaching them with a serious intent.

 _*Zrrrkmmm!!*_

Another lightning struck the land; the same spot it landed before. With this the two men struggled to get up. Logan whisking off dirt and from his leather jacket and Scott trying to tidy up his shirt, as they face the referee who came in to stop their fight.

 _"What do you guys think youre doing?!"_ Storm stops by at the front of the two men whilst still clenching her fists. She looks at them both demanding for an answer. When nobody speaks, another thunder roared loudly as a lightning came down from the skies.

Scott nervously tries to speak as he doesnt want anymore power display coming from his friend. " _Look 'Ro, I can explain .."_

 _"Whatever do you have to explain bub? She's seen it. Were fighting dats all."_

 _ **"I know. But why?!** " _Irritation slowly shows up on Ororo's face as their response is not actually the one she's expecting to have.

" _'Ro, listen please.. Just hear me out okay? Why dont you calm down a little first.."_ Scott reaches out one of Ororo's arm with both of his hands as he tries to sooth her anger.

 _"The kids are becoming scared."_ Sensing the atmosphere behind her, Ororo's pupils came back to normal as she released the control of her powers; making the skies crystal blue again and the electric currents on her body fade away.

" _And Logan, choose your words wisely and do not irritate Ororo more than anything now."_ Scott glares at Logan with an angered look on his eyes though its not much visible given his quartz sunglasses.

" _Whatever, one-eye. As if I'm telling a lie. Why dont you let the kids do the talking here, eh?"_

Storm once again interferes before the heated conversation turns into a one messy brawl again.

" _Shut up, both of you!_

 _I dont care who started this mess, but I want a goddamn explanation. Its not enough that you both disturbed Professor's meeting, but you actually fought in front of the kids!! Cant you control your testosterones?!"_

With the word she said, Logan tries to react, but before he could say anything he gained another glare from Scott. The latter released his grip on Ororo's arms as he truly felt guilty by Storm's reprimanding.

 _"And Scott,"_ She continues.. " _Im really disappointed with you. Of all people to be involved, I did not expect that you'll have a hand on this. We should be role models to the students!"_

By this time Logan cant keep himself laughing as Scott is being tamed by this white-haired mutant. " _Now, that's a minus point for you boy scout."_ Logan didnt think that he would come unscathed on the preaching though.

" _And what reason do you have to laugh Logan? Cant you be more adult than this? Seriously, doing a fistfight in front of the kids? I know you might not be that civilized **but will it hurt to pretend one?** "_

With this Storm let out another big lightning bolt to hit the ground to serve as warning to everyone. She turned around and motioned for the kids to come inside as she started to enter the mansion halls..

Scott was quick on his feet to follow her around while Logan stood there left alone in the lawn as everone else disappeared.

" _Hnh."_ He took out a cigar from his jacket and lit it out. " _Sucker boy scout."_


	5. 5: Professor's Assignment

_First of all Id like to thank OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17 for the review and the the other "Guest" :D. Im so sorry for the delayed update. It was my mom's birthday so I had to take care of some things. But Im baaack !! And so is this story *_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Marvel. Marvel owns me.._

It has been three days since the incident at the lawn. The young kids who actually witnessed it doesnt talk about it much anymore and nobody dares to speak it as they dont want to get on Storm's bad side.

Scott has already been forgiven by the weather witch the very next day it happened, but he, Logan is still being snobbed by Ororo.

And it cant be helped but noticed by the teenage mutants around, especially Rogue.

" _If yer stare could kill, then Ah bet Ms. Munroe's already been dead bah now_.."

He turned around to see the young girl in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk..

" _How long you been there, eh kid?_ "

" _Long enough ta see ya staring at her for the past ten minutes._ "

" _Hnh_."

" _Ya know dat Ms. Munroe's a very naz lady Logan. Wah don ya try to apologize her?"_

 _"And why do I have to do that?"_ This time he focused his gaze on Rogue as she piques her interest with the topic.

" _Coz admit it. Ye guys ahr wrong! Look at Scott_ \-- she did not bother to call him Mr. Summers as she knows Logan will just be pissed off -- _he said sorry and now he's good with her._

 _Enways, Ahm sure she really isnt mad anymore ya know. But still it wont hurt to apologize coz u still did bad."_ She smiled at the feral man as she gestured that she would have to go. She still has classes for the morning.

Logan returned looking outside the window as she sees the beautiful white-haired woman tending on the garden. She just looks more captivating to him as he see her watering the plants as if taking care of her own baby. He tried to absorb Rogue's suggestion as he thinks of breaking Ororo's cold treatment to her.

" _Apologize eh? Hnh."_

 **Past 11am**

 _"Storm, are you in the danger room?"_ Charles Xavier contacted Ororo through his mind. Though he cant read her mind freely, she has allowed him to send her messages through telepathy.

" _Huff. Huff. Yes professor. Im almost done.. about 5 minutes with the simulation.. but I can make it 3."_ With that, she sent a lightning bolt to the head of the monstrous giant robot she's currently battling and it exploded into pieces.

" _Alright.. Will you come to my office after you're finish down there? I have a mission to discuss with you."_

 _"Sure professor. Let me clean up first and I'll go ahead there."_ He ended the telepathy link as Ororo landed on her toes after displaying her powers on the battle sim. Then the computer announced on the speaker " _Sequence 264-C Complete. Mission: Accomplished. Good work Storm_ "

It took her ten minutes to shower and remove the sweat from her finished training. After she put on a pair of tracksuits from her locker, she blowered her hair then went upstairs from the basement. As she exited the corridors, she stopped by to look in front of the elevator for a minute.. but decided against it. She went to the stairs instead; coming out from a bookshelf that served as a secret door inside the library.

As she goes out to head to the professor's office, she happened to pass by some of the students which greeted her as they see their teacher. Three minutes of walking and she finally reached Xavier's office. She wonders what kind of mission he'll be giving this time. As she is about to knock, she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

" _Come in, Storm."_

She came in and closed the doors behind her. She looks inside the room and was surprised to see Logan sitting on the couch; playing with his cigar on his fingers. She didnt bother to greet him as she went straight ahead to the professor's desk and ask him for the briefing.

" _Thank you for coming Ororo. The reason I called you here today is to get your assistance on a mission. Do you have time?"_

 _"Of course. I dont have classes in the afternoon so I could go with it right away. Is it a retrieval mission?"_

 _"'Nothing of the sort, actually. Its more of a reconnaisance mission this time. Ive already explained it to Logan here. But let me brief you of the specifics."_

 _"Wait.. What Professor? Logan is included in this mission?"_

 _"What you **still** have a problem with me eh?"_

Storm didnt even bothered looking back at Logan acting as if she didnt heard him or he wasnt inside the room. She just focused on conversing with the Professor whilst the latter didnt ask any question about her treatment to the feral man.

" _This should be a two-man mission but unfortunately Ive already sent Jean and Scott on a different errand. Since Logan is **so free** here, Ive made it up for him to accompany you. I hope he's not going to get in your way." _Charles just smiled as he doesnt expect Ororo to go against his decision anymore. He was fully aware that since the incident at the lawn, Storm has been giving Logan cold treatment. For him, this is the opportunity he could give to the latter to try and redeem himself.

" _It would also serve as a labor for his free lodging and meals."_ Logan just scoffed as the professor looked at him. He starts to feel irritated as he's still being snubbed by Ororo as if he's not existing there.

" _Very well, i trust your decision Professor. I'll get ready as soon as we all have taken lunch. I'll be at the blackbird by 1pm sharp then."_

" _Alright. I guess Logan will be aware on what time your departure will be. Why dont you just take this file and review the objectives on your way out? Logan and I will just have something to talk to.."_

" _Do we?"_ The professor gave Logan a serious look which made him sit straight on the couch. Ororo picked up the folder on Xavier's desk then went out of the room. As the door closed, the professor wheeled himself in front of his desk so he could face Logan.

There was a minute of silence as the professor nor Logan is uttering any word. The latter begins to feel uncomfortable so he took the initiative..

" _Whad'ya want to talk about chuck?"_

 _"Arent you the one who has anything to say?"_

 _"Oh com'on. You know I dont like playing mind games."_

 _"Ha Logan you make me laugh --_ Charles widely grinned as try to be polite with the feral man as possible -- _arent you the one playing mind games with Ororo here?"_

Logan became dumbfounded as he heard what the professor said. _"Does he know Storm isnt talking to me? He mustve noticed it earlier. Wait -- No. did he read my mind?!"_

 _"Logan. You need to stop. Youre projecting your thoughts loudly. And no, I did not read your mind. But I dont have to be psychic to see that youre not in good terms with her.."_

 _"Hnh. So whad'ya want me to do chuck?"_

 _"I just want for everybody to get along well with each other."_

 _"How do you expect me to--"_

 _"You'll know what to do Logan. Now if you'll excuse me.. I have other things to do."_

He stood up and went out the door; confused on what to do after the professor just told him to get along well with Storm. Bored and have nothing to do, he went to the garage to kill time before the scheduled mission.


	6. 6: The mission

Exactly 1 pm Ororo Munroe has already been in the lowest basement garage. All zipped up with her leather uniform, she took a final review of the file Professor X gave her. Once she's done, she left it in one of the drawers in the war room then proceded to where the blackbird is parked.

As she walks towards it, she sees Logan waiting all dressed in Xmen uniform too. She used her winds to push down the button for the jet's door and she enters, Logan following suit. She went straight to the pilot seat, checked every panel making sure everything's working then strapped her seatbelt lock.

He's unsure where to seat wether on the co-pilot seat or in one of the backseats. He felt a sweat drop from his forehead as he struggled to choose the former.

" _Mind if I sit here?"_ No response. He let out a sigh and strapped his seatbelt too. As soon as he does that, Storm turned the engine on. She pushed one of the buttons that made the ceiling opened making the skies visible. Slowly they ascended above then finally took off. As they fly away from the mansion, the blackbird's stealth mode activated making their jet blended with the color of the skies.

Storm put the jet on auto-pilot as she set the coordinates written on the file before.

" _Hey Storm."_ Still no response.

 _"Are you really not going to talk to me huh?"_

 _"Ive nothing to say."_ She didnt even bothered looking up as she replied. This gets Logan on the edge as he wants to have Storm's attention. He thinks of anything to say and remembered what Rogue said this morning.

" _Look, Im sorry 'kay? I didnt know that you'd be this mad 'bout it."_

This time Ororo stopped doing what she does and looks up to him.

" _You should know that Im not mad **because you guys did it.** For whoever, I dont really care how you settle down your differences but what Im mad about is that **you did it in front of the kids!** For godsake! What have you two been thinking!"_

He stared at her for seconds, before he could speak, Ororo kept on talking.

" _But of course I would pretty much prefer that you two would just get along. Like everyone else."_

" _Hnh. Just like the professor"_ he thought to himself. He let out another sigh as he apologized one more time. He didnt know it was this hard saying sorry to someone as he didnt really made such efforts before.

" _Okay. Apology accepted. Just make sure you guys dont do it again, alright?"_ And with that she smiled to the feral man and goes back checking the engine panels once again.

" _She smiled. At least."_ He kept on thinking the smile she just gave her over and over for few minutes until he broke the silence.

" _So uhh.. yer not gonna snub me anymore eh?"_

The white haired woman beside hair just chuckled as she said no, not anymore.

He somewhat felt happy as if it made his day. He started to wonder how this woman was able to do that.

" _By the way, where are we goin' exactly? I was just told by chuck that Ive to come with ya'."_

 _"Hmm.. just about somewhere in Boston. I thought youve already been briefed?"_

 _"Nah. Was just told that Im included in this trip. That's all."_

 _"Oh.. I see.."_

 _"So what to do once we land there?"_

 _"First the basics."_

 _"Which??!"_ He felt a little frustrated as he's still not accustomed on how the Xmen operate things. He only knows that Cyclops and Storm follow a certain procedure when ot comes to missions.

" _We'll check the area first and see if there are any inhabitants. If none, then continue to investigate."_

 _"Investigate what?"_

 _"Based on the professor's file, he felt an unsual presence there. So were going to verify if it's a mutant related case or otherwise."_

 _"And if it's a mutant?"_

 _"Then we'll have to talk to him. I mean **I** would talk to him first. Cant leave that part to you yet."_

 _"Hnh. 'Kay. As if im interested doing so."_

Ororo just put up a smile on her face with Logan's remark. With the superspeed of the blackbird, they continued flying for abput half an hour as the jet's computer system finally announced : "Reaching destination. Landing in 3 minutes. Descending. Landing in 2 minutes. 1 minute. 0 minute. Destination reached. Auto-pilot turning off."

Storm turned off the engine's power as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Logan was first to get out of the jet as he looks around the area where they landed. He could hear Storm's footsteps as ahe followed him around. Those were light steps he thought. The ramp on the jet closes up as they now proceed on walking towards a farmhouse.


	7. 7: The Encounter

As they walk towards the barnhouse they felt heavy pressure around them. Though they see no one, every step they take closer, they try to weigh the surroundings more.

Logan faced towards Storm's direction. He could see on her face inhibitions of moving in. " _Storm?"_

 _"Can you feel that? It must be what the professor felt back there with the Cerebro."_

 _"Hnh. Yea. So what's the plan?"_

Storm looks to him and gestured towards the door. Logan sniffed the air. As his nostrils enhaled the scent around him, he was convinced that no threats are present on the area however, there's a unique smell he could barely recognized.

" _A bit of lavender and something I dunno."_

 _"Excuse me?_ " Storm could not understand what he means.

" _The scent. There must be something inside that house."_

 _"Then let's go take a look."_

They entered the house with Logan first. It was a very big barn. It seems it was used to house cows or horses as they could see the wooden fences built upon inside. Old tractors are parked on the far end just beside a big pile of haystack.

" _Hello? Anybody there?"_

There was no response from Storm's calling.

 _"I dont get it. You said there's something here but I dont see anything Logan. Not even animals. Its just a rundown barn."_

 _"Dont be so sure Storm. My nose wont lie."_ With that being said, Logan extended the claws on both of his wrists. They walk towards the center in which they noticed that a shadow lurks behind the pile of hay.

This time Logan took the lead to inquire what's in there.

 _"I know youre in there bub, Look you better come out now or else.."_ Logan chcanges to his fighting stance. But before they could actually move, a strong gush of wind came out from the direction theyre facing; so strong making the barn's door flung open back and forth, all the dirt inside mixing into the air slightly blinding them. Logan switches himself to defensive stance his arms covering his face. " _Storm?!"_

" _I can take care of this."_ The white haired goddess' eyes turned white as she herself controlled this unexplainable gush of wind. With her own powers, she made the winds calm just like before, the flying debris of dirt suddenly dropped on the ground. " _You can open your eyes now Logan."_

The feral man then stood straight as he let down of his arms and tried to look around. " _What the hell was that?!"_ He looks to Storm as if she has any idea what had just happened. After a short while they heard a moving sound coming again from the pile. Storm moved closer then all of a sudden a person emerged from it.

Logan rushed in front of Storm put his arm in front of her as if protecting her from whoever this is. " _Whoa. Stop right there kid."_

 _"Who are you?"_ Storm asks the person in front of them.

A young teen stood in front of them. With dirtied-almost tattered-leathered clothes, her black hair is almost unkempt. Most of her bangs are covering the half of her face. She held her head high to face them her face with scratches and dirt. Though seems hurt, she managed to smile and speak with the two mutants in front of her.

" _Finally, we meet._ "


	8. 8: A new day

_She could hear her voice; her sweet smiling voice, calling for her telling her to wake up. A sound so soothing to her ears, as if playing a melody in her mind. Even without opening up her eyes, she knew it was her. The very same scent that captivated Logan. She can clearly hear her talking to her once more.._

 _"Hey, wake up now sweetie."_

She succumbed to the calling, opening both of her eyes, only to realize that it was all part of a dream. She woken up to see white tiled ceilings, felt inside a cold room and anything but silent. She slowly stood up and sat from the bed. She looked around her. She could see another bed inside the room, a cabinet at the far end and a closet just beside the door which have a toilet and bathroom sign on it. Her feet reached to the cold floor and felt stumbled onto something.

It was then she realized there were slippers placed at the side of her bed. She looked downward looking onto herself, she noticed her clothes were changed; for she's now wearing a grey hoodie jacket with matching pajamas.

She let her feet inside the slippers and exited out of the room. The doors automatically opened as she walked out from there. She saw the elevator and the stairs but decided to take the elevators instead.

Reaching the destination, she walked outside the automatic doors to see a hallway full of young kids going here to there. She looked at the grandfather clock mounted at the farthest end's wall. It says 8 o'clock.

" _Start of classes, I guess."_ She says to herself. She then proceeded to the office of her target: Charles Xavier.

She stood outside his door for at least a minute before somebody spoke.

" _Come inside, my child."_ Telepath, she thought.

She came in and closed the doors behind and walked towards the center of the room. The paraplegic man has his wherlchair situated in front of his desk, facing her.

" _Good morning, I see youre finally awake."_

 _"And you knew."_ Both smiled at the exchange of their greetings. Nobody speak of anything as they both stared at each other for awhile.

" _Arent you going to introduce who you are?"_

 _"I thought you already knew Professor."_

 _"How can I know my child?"_

 _"Youre a telepath. Its as easy as cake."_

The professor was taken aback by what the young kid said. There's no way she could know that he's a telepath. As much as this revelation urges him to, he fights his inner self not to use his powers and read her mind. He would like to use it only if he'll be given permission by this kid.

He looked at her closer, judging by her height, she seems about the age of 13 to 15; he cant tell much as most of her bangs are covering half of her face, mainly her left eye. Her hair is an unkempt longer boy cut with jet black color. Some scratches are still visible onto her face, black circles under her eyes but never the less, she still looks healthy.

" _How many days has it been? I mean since I passed out."_ She finally broke the silence.

" _Two days. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. What about you?"_

 _"My name is Kendall L-- uhh just call me Earth."_

 _"Do you know where we are right now, Earth?"_

 _"We are in your school. A place for mutants."_

Again, he is shocked as this young girl knows what the place is exactly for. He didnt even told her what he is; a mutant, and yet she knows that he is a telepath.

" _How do you know?"_

 _"Because Im like you. Now listen, Im here for a reason.. its gonna be hard explaining it in words 'cause its unbelievable. But I'm here, so say, why not just read my mind and you'll understand?"_ She knelt in front of the professor, motioned for him to use his powers on her. Seeing as this was a voluntary permission, he did so.

After a few minutes of exploring her mind, he finally stopped. He opened his eyes with tears flowing on both of his cheeks. He cannot put words on what he had just seen.

" _I.. I cannot believe it."_

 _"All of us are Professor. That's why Im here."_

 _"Would you like to speak with her now?"_

 _"No! I'd rather stay anonymous. Please do not tell them who I am. I dont.. i dont want to jeopardize what Ive set to do.."_

 _"But they have.. are you sure about this?"_

 _"Yes professor. If its ok, may I stay here in the institute?"_

 _"Of course. I'll have one of the adults accomodate you."_

 _"Thank you, professor."_


	9. 9: Introductions

She was walking along the corridors, following the redhead in front of her. She cant help but feel on the edge as she stares on this woman's back.

" _Where are we going? This is not the way to the quarters."_

 _"You already memorized the way around in one go?"_

 _"Nah. I mean Im still on pyjamas."_

Jean grey stopped walking as she turned around to stare the girl following her. She eyed her head to toe, seeing the kid in a hoodie paired with pajamas. She just smiled.

" _Dont worry, I know someone who had a getup like that."_ She then turned back and continued walking. The kid still followed her behind.

" _I just have to introduce you to other staff here."_

 _"You mean the other **adults?** " _

_"Yeah. And were here."_

Jean opened up the door that leads to the teachers' lounge. There was a sofa, large flat screen tv, a center table that can be used for dining and cabinets that serves as lockers. As they enter the rooms, she saw three faces looking at her. Jean introduces her to the group

" _Alright guys, I want you to meet the new student."_

Scott stands up from sitting at the couch to approach them as she kisses Jean on her cheeks. " _You must be Earth. Hi Im Scott Summers."_ He shook the hands of the young girl, the latter just smiled.

Jean motioned for them towards the center table where Ororo and Logan is sitting.

She was starstrucked when she stood across the table, in front of the white haired woman. " _She's so beautiful."_ She thought to herself.

" _Hi, Im called Earth."_

 _"Wow. That's a nice name. Im Ororo Munroe but most people call me Storm."_ A genuine smile paints across the face of Ororo as she looks upon her.

" _Hnh. Earth, Storm, pyro. What next? Lake? Hill? Why does mutant names need 'ta be connected with the elements?"_

" _Logan!"_ Storm just gave him an irritated look.

" _And here comes the Wolverine. Lets go Jean we'll gonna be late."_ Scott opened the door as he gestured Jean to come with him.

" _Sorry guys. Scott and I have something to do. I leave Earth you 'k? Dont worry hon, youre in good hands with 'Ro."_ Jean just gave the kid a wink as she left the room with Scott.

" _So uhm. You must be Logan?"_

 _"Hnh. Yea."_

 _"I see."_ Uninterested, Logan just continued on watching the newspapers he's holding.

" _So uhm Earth. Where'd you from?"_ Storm pointed her the vacant chair across for her to sit in front of her.

" _Uhh. Somewhere far."_

 _"You still have any family?"_

She looked closely to Ororo as she thinks what to answer the beautiful woman in front of her. By this time, Logan stopped reading for a second as he took a glimpse at the two.

" _Yeah. I still have my mom."_

 _"Youre still lucky. Most of us here have no relatives left."_

 _"I see. That must be sad."_

 _"At first yeah. But over the time, people get over with it, since right here, we do have a new family."_ Ororo looked at Logan as of she's trying to relate to him what she just said to the young girl.

The feral man finally put down the papers he's holding and gulped down the water on his cup. Somehow, it felt so natural for him to join in on this conversation.

" _So whaddya happened to you?"_

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"When we found ya in the barn."_

Storm became curious as well as she also felt the need to know what happened to this girl. She remembered the encounter they made two days ago.

After the kid showed up from the pile, she put up a smile on her face as she said to them the words _"Finally, we meet.", then suddenly as if life had taken all the energies on her petite body, she fell down to the ground unconscious. The two of them rushed to the girl on the ground trying to wake her up._

Storm shows a panicky version of herself as she worries over the state of the young girl. This was the very first time Logan saw her in her vulnerable look.

 _"Hey kid! Are you ok? Wake up! Wake up!"_

 _"Hey sweetie, wake up pls!"_

As they were unsuccessful in waking the girl up, they just decided to get out from there and go back to the mansion instead. Logan picked up the girl towards the jet as Ororo opened up the ramp door and piloted the aircraft. She flew the jet towards New York and as soon as she landed on to the basement, she called Jean for medical assistance. For her, this is the first encounter she have with the girl after her collapse.

Her reminiscing was cut off when she heard Logan speak again.

" _Hey kid?"_

 _"Uhm. Sorry.. I.. I was there 'cause I fled."_

 _"Fled from what??"_ Storm focused on the girl as she asked.

" _I was on a fight.. with mutants and all. I just.. barely survived I tried to go fas as I can and there you found me."_

 _"Oh my god. Im so sorry. It mustve been bad. When we saw you, you had scratches and all over your face and your clothes were almost tattered."_

 _"Yeah. Before I forget I just wanna say thank you.. for uhh... saving me."_

 _"Its nothing alright. We went there because the Professor felt something unusual and there we found you. Im just glad youre all safe now."_

 _"Yeah.."_

Logan coughed himself up as he stands from the chair. " _Dont you have anything 'ta do Storm?"_

 _"It's friday. I dont have classes in the afternoon. Why?"_

 _"Just askin'. Im outta here."_

 _"Please yourself Logan."_

After the feral man went out of the room, Ororo tidied up her things on the table - put it inside her locker and invited Earth for a mansion tour. They went from floors to floors, rooms to rooms as she also introduced the new girl to the other students. After about an hour of strolling she then led the kid to the room where she'll be staying at.

" _Uhm Storm?"_

" _Yes, sweetie?"_

 _"How can I get new clothes? Uhm. I havent brought anything with back there.."_

 _"Oh. No worries. I'll buy you new ones. Once I get to the city i'll shop around for you."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Any preferences?"_

 _"Uhm... shirts with long sleeves I guess? And pants... Im not really girly."_

 _"Alright. I'll go this weekend. But for now, just try to fit in with sweatpants."_ Ororo just winked at her as she left her room.

She looked at her new room. A single bed, a big closet, a study table that can serve as a dresser too, a bookshelf and her own bathroom. " _Just like my own room, I guess."_ She thought to herself. She lied on the bed, staring at the ceilings. Deep inside her, she felt so happy to see the mutants around her, the students, Professor X, Jean, Scott, Logan.. and Ororo. But on her mind, she knows she cannot enjoy this life she'll be living in the mansion. She have a mission to do. And she plans to do it right.


	10. 10: Discovery

It has been two weeks since Earth came to the mansion. Slowly, she adapts to the lifestyle and schedule that was set for the students. Almost everything is going smoothly except for one: Pyro.

That mischievous guy who keeps on bullying younger kids.

Ever since she came, he targets her of his varying trouble antics, if not for Rogue and Bobby, she would always succumbed to the fire mutant pranks. The reason why; she purposely never shares to other what her powers are. Being a new kid on the group, all have been curious as what she can do since they noticed that Professor X has taken a liking to her. They did not know the main reason behind it; guessing only it was only because of her powers.

Earth isnt really interested in using her powers while living in the institute, she just follows the daily schedule. Breakfast, classes, lunch, recreational activities, dinner and bedtime. During the weekend, she tries to distance herself from the others by staying on the rooftop, lying there simply gazing the wide skies until she doze off.

But today is different, as they are currently sitting on the floor, lined up at the back while attending the defense class being taught by Logan, Pyro has another plan.

" _Hey there, newbie"_ he sits indian style in front of Earth.

" _What now?"_

 _"Still afraid? Why hide it when you can freely use it?"_ Pyro ignites the fire in his lighter placed on his hands, boasting and tempting the girl in front of her.

" _If you have nothing else to do, back off."_

As much as he wants to have this girl burned by his own fire, he's being reminded by others that this new girl is a favorite of the teachers, especially by Ororo. But ofcourse, this idea was all biased since they only keep on noticing Earth whenever Ororo keeps track if she's getting along well with others.

" _Hmpf. Youre such a coward newbs!"_

 _"Care 'ta share yer business there pyro_?!"

Logan shook off the mean attitude Jon's having as he stopped his discussion after noticing Pyro is making a fuss at the back. The other students on the class looked back at their direction and now Pyro and Earth have all the attention around. Rogue and Bobby who are sitting on their opposite side just scratched their heads as they knew they will be in trouble again.

" _Well, Logan I actually have a bright idea to share."_ As mischievous as he is, he wont let this opportunity slide to win this round against the newcomer.

" _Really? I didnt think you really use yer head bub."_ Everybody in the room laughed at the ioke. Pyro just grimaced at everyone.

" _So whaddya want?"_

 _"Well, since we_ **are on** _a defense class, I think its best that we try to practice using our own powers ro defend ourselves right? I mean no offense man, your fighting moves are all good. But we are mutants, its best we try to practice our powers-- even if its only in class."_

Somehow most of the students seem to agree with Pyro as they, themselves would also want to play with their mutant powers with each other. Its not that they are forbidden from using it, but in their case, they havent tried using it against each other.

Logan, not really sure of this was actually a good idea, consulted the audience on the monitor room.

" _Jean? Storm?"_ He purposely left out Cyclops who he knew is also there.

The three adults on watch discussed it together and Jean, being a telepath contacted the Professor if it will be alright.

The communication speaker inside the battle room turned on and Jean's voice was heard.

" _Alright. The professor gave his permission to alter today's lesson. So we'll have pairs combat each other and use their powers to practice their own defense."_

Logan turns towards the students sitting in front of him. " _'Kay. Ye heard tha woman kids."_ It didnt go unnoticed to him the evil grin that has been pasted on Pyro's face.

" _And since this is yer idea, yer gonna be up first, fire boy."_ Logan was wrong to think that this would serve as punishment to the young mutant as this was actually his plan, if he wasnt able to persuade Earth to use her powers with his antics, then he'd use the class opportunity to have a little demonstration with her.

" _Sure. No big deal Logan. May I pick who's gonna be my sparring partner? Dont worry its not gonna be Bobby ha ha."_

 _"Suit yerself. For the others try to stay put at the back. Better watch or my claws will get the hell outta yer eyes."_ Being scary as he was, the students abided and gave a big space in front for the upcoming power fights. Pyro stood and walks toward the center as he tells everyone:

" _I choose Earth. It's been weeks since she first came in. We should get at least know what she can do."_

Everyone looks at the back to see Earth sitting at the end. She could see the stares of everyone as well as the evil look on Pyro as he orchestrated for this to happen. Logan motioned for him to join Pyro at the center to start the session.

" _Yer up kid."_

Knowing she cant get out of this situation, she followed suit and stand a two meters away from Pyro.

Then they hear again Jean's voice from the intercom speaker.

" _Alright kids. As agreed, this match will be on with permission to use your powers. Our objective is for you to utilize your ability and develop defensive capabilities while polishing your offensive strategies too. Try not to overuse your powers okay? We dont want anybody be hurt. Logan will be there with you as Storm, Cyclops and me will be watching from here. Best of luck!"_

Logan then commenced the start of the fight.

For the first minute nobody moved from the two youngster. They seemed like trying to read each other's first move.

" _Hey bangs, why dont you show your powers now?"_ As ever, Pyro loves to provoke his enemies. With his control of fire, he felt like nobody can go up against him as he would just toast them with his powers. But thats waht he only thinks.

Knowing the nature of his enemy's ability, Earth cant help but feel a bit bored. She doesnt really take Pyro as a challenge, if there will be one to contend with, she would like to have a match against one of the adults; especially Jean Grey.

" _Im not really sure if youre a boy or a girl. Youre mouch more naggy than the girls I know of."_

All their classmates just laughed off the humiliation Earth is bringing upon Pyro. And this provokes the boy to attack her with his fire.

The fire reaches the upper half of her body but she still stands there doing nothing, her linen coat starts to get on fire as well. As they see no response from Earth, students starts to worry and try to call out her name. Logan hushes them out with his stare, Jean motions Storm and Cyclops to watch closely on Earth. They are ready any minute if in case the fight goes out of hand.

" _Ha. What now bangs? Just all talk?"_

 _"Is this it Pyro? Your fire is but an itch on my skin."_

The younger kids on the class just laughed as Pyro is being humiliated again, they just sat silent when Logan extended her wrist in front of them with his claws out. Making his presence scary once more.

Angered, Pyro boosted up the fire he's controlling, doubled up the size to fully cover Earth's whole body ablaze.

Students are starting to get worried as Earth remained standing still, not doing anything. They try to call out Logan's attention hoping for him to stop the match. By then, the feral man instructed the kids to sharpen up their eyes.

" _Look closely at her skin before ye all go wailin' out on me."_

They followed him and then they noticed. As her clothes got shattered by the fire, they could see her skin being burnt but then return back to normal. This sequence repeats itself as Pyro's attack continues on.

The three adults above who were watching was fascinated by the bizaare routine of her healing.

" _Hmm.. Regeneration. Just like Logan."_ Says Jean.

" _What a nasty power. She would totally ace this lesson. Say Storm, would you wanna come down inside and try to lighten up the mood?"_ Cyclops asks his friend as he swivels out his chair.

" _Is there a need?"_ The white haired goddess replies.

" _Well, knowing Jon, he might turn crazy hell with being unable to immobilize Earth."_

 _"Scott's have a point. Hmm.. if he gets out of control he might burn everyone down there."_

 _"But why me?"_ Ororo raises one of her eyebrows as she stares at the both of them.

" _Well, youre the only who can control the rain, right?"_

 _"Ughh. K fine."_ Ororo stood up from her chair as she was forced by her two friends to help Logan facilitate the match. The electronic doors opened as she went out of the room to head on the lower floor.


	11. 11: Powers Unleashed

As the doors on the battle room opened, emerged Storm whom presence was acknowledged by the set of students sitting at the back end of the room.

She did not stop the ongoing match but stayed just beside the door. She leaned on the wall as she continued to watch the fight, up closer than the monitor room.

 _"What is she doing here?!"_ Earth asks herself.

" _Is she here to stop the fight? But why? Do they think I cannot beat this jerk?! Is that it?"_

She felt anger in her heart, she stares angrily at Pyro who keeps on bursting out fire at her. Her sleeves are being burnt out. Wounds appearing on her arms but as it is being burnt, it heals at the same time as well.

For her this challenge was a complete waste of time. Pyro can spend all day long trying to burn her out but she will just heal herself.

She and all the teachers knows this well. But still, she cant find any good reason why Storm had to go down and meddle in between. Somehow, her ego was hurt.

" _Do you think Im not good enough?! I came here for a reason. I... I will prove everyone of my existence!!"_ With these as her last thoughts, she inhaled deeply to make herself calm. And then provoked Pyro.

" _You might be confident playing with your fire. But you've made the wrong opponent jerk."_

 _"Hmp! Just because you can heal doesnt make you a big man."_

 _"I didnt say it was because of my healing abilities."_

 _"Ha. Then what are you boasting about?!"_

Even with her hair covering her forehead and her left eye, everybody could notice that there's a devilish smile beginning to paint across her face. The teachers who watches them seem to be puzzled and Pyro just become more irritated than ever.

" _You see, the moment you chose me as your opponent made you lose."_ After standing still since the beginning of the match, Earth now started to make her move. She raised her right arm, stretching it towards Pyro's direction. Her palms meeting the center coil of the fire thats burning her.

As she stares through it, the fire that is coming out from Pyro's direction started to dissipate. Its as if her palms vaccumed and extinguished all the blaze. She can hear the "wows", the "woahs" and the cheering of her classmates. She could see in her peripheral vision that Storm had widened her eyes, still standing beside the door while arms are crossed on her chest.

But she's still not done. She's taking this opportunity to shut down all of Pyro's antics on her, humiliating himself so to teach him a lesson and leave her alone.

As all the flames from Pyro gone, she started to explain on why she's much better than him.

" _If its a fight between fire youre looking for; then youre no match for me."_

As she said those words, a huge ball of fire formed from her palms and was sent toward Pyro's direction which made the young man stumble and fall to the floor as it was a huge fire. The ends of her hair turned white as fire continues to pop out from her hand. He tries to control it and send to other direction but even he concentrate so hard for it, it doesnt seem to follow his order.

" _You cannot control it better. Youre just a manipulator Pyro. But I am a creator. I have absolute control over the fire."_

Her attack reaches Pyro's body and his clothes started to ablaze. Pyro started crying for help as his pants began to set on fire. Logan is about to stop the match when suddenly Earth started to retract all the fire. She let down of her arms and looked towards their instructor.

" _I think this should be over Logan. Pyro wont be able to defend using his powers if paired up with me."_

It took about ten seconds before Logan could reply.

" _Uhh yea. Alright kids, who's next?"_

Earth started to walk back to the end row and sat again beside Rogue and Bobby.

Pyro was still at the front terrified from what he had just experience.

He stayed frightened there until the next pair comes up to front. Logan shooed him away.

" _Care to clear the space Pyro? Or do ya need ta go to the medic?!"_

Students started ro murmur and whisper to each other as they notice Puro's plight. As he noticed them, he tried to stand up terribly and went back to his sitting spot.

Earth felt triumphant for today. She mightve not show it externally, deep inside she's jumping for joy as she finally gave Pyro what he deserves. Her joy somehow faded when she saw Storm exited out of the room after havig a short conversation with Logan and a new match commences.


	12. 12: Explanations

Its been weeks past since the sparring lesson that took place in Logan's class. Everything seemed to go on smoothly for Earth as Pyro stopped getting on her nerves. She gets along more better with the other students now. Rogue seems to be fond of her so sometimes, they visit her on her favorite spot; which is beneath the tree at the back lawn.

" _Hey, deh you ah."_

 _"Rogue. Where's Bobby?"_

 _"Doin' some errands."_

 _"I see. What brought you here?"_

 _"Nothin'. Ah mean just looking for a chat."_

She smiled at this southern girl and closed the book she was reading to entertain her companion.

" _Well, Im a good listener."_

 _"Haha. Ahm not going ta rant or anything hun. Ah mean I just wanna chat with you."_

 _"Okay. What about?"_

Meanwhile, the three Xmen were sitting inside the Professor's office as he briefs them on an out of town excursion.

" _We're going there as civilians?"_ Asks Storm.

" _Any problem with that, didnt think you'd be that fond of leather suits?"_ Wolverine asks Ororo and Scott just gives him a cold look. " _What?"_

Jean is the one who answered Logan's questions.

" _Its not about that Logan. Senator Kelly is not actually what we call an ally."_

 _"Enough about that. There will be a conference there to discuss about the Mutant Registration Act and we are going to attend there. All of us."_

 _"Okay."_ The three senior students all answered on chorus.

After a few minutes of briefing, they left the professor's room going on their separate rooms.

Jean and Scott went to the kitchen as theyre the ones tasked for dinner. Ororo went to the direction of the stairs, planning to go to her bedroom. And Logan, went to the back lawn to go visit the nearby woods but dropped over to a specific group of students as Charles Xavier requested.

As he reached the back porch, he scanned the surroundings to look for his target. The lawn was almost empty except for bushes and trees decorated on it. Then he noticed two teens sitting underneath the shade of a big tree. He started walking towards them and the two suddenly noticed his arrival.

" _Hey Logan."_

 _"Hey there kid. You guys busy?"_

 _"Oh no. Earth and I are just chatting he'h. Anything ya need?"_

 _"Uhh nothin from you hun. Hey Earth, the professor's wanting to talk to ya in his office."_

Earth stared him for a minute, clueless on what to do. It earned him a questionable look on Logan's face.

" _Earth calling for Earth? Hello?"_ Rogue waved her hand in front of her friend's face to end whatever trance she was in. It made her come back to reality.

" _Oh sorry. Yeah i'll go there now."_

She stood up and took her books with her as she left the two on her spot. She walked towards the porch's entrance to enter the mansion.

" _You look at her like she's hidin' somethin."_

Logan startled as Rogue said those words and stood up from sitting too.

" _Whadyya mean?"_

 _"You give her a bad stare."_

 _"Nah. Just something different about her. But I dunno."_

Earth reached the proffessor's office 5 minutes after Logan told him that the former wanted to see her.

She tried to tidy herself, ran her hand through her bonnet, brushed off and dirt on her pants before she finally knocked on the door.

" _Come in."_

She went in and approached the professor's desk and was told to sit on the chair just in front of the desk.

" _You've asked for me?"_

 _"Ah, yes. How are things so far Kendall? I mean Earth. I hope all settles well for you."_

 _"Hmm.. everything ok, I think. I mean for the past month since I came here I havent had any problems."_

 _"I see. How about pyro?"_

She just chuckled on his joke.

" _I hope I didnt interrupt you and Rogue..."_

 _"It's all right. She's just asking me bunch of stuff."_

 _"Bunch of stuff?"_

 _"Technically about me, my style and my opinions. That sorts."_

 _"I see. Can I request the same? I know we havent had much conversation since that day.."_

 _"Uhh.. well she just asked my why I have my bangs so long.."_

The professor smiled at her as she continues talking and share her thoughts with him.

" _I decided it would be best to cover up my eye."_

With this, he became curious as to why there's a need to cover half of her face. The day they first met, he only knew where this kid came from, she didnt tell through her thoughts on what exactly she's planning to do. And even being a telepath, he wouldnt pry using his powers unless she would give him her permission to do so anytime he thinks fit.

But today Professor Charles Xavier plans to inquire more on what's Earth going to do now.

" _Why? It would be a waste for you to hide that pretty face."_

 _"Oh. Didnt I show you before?"_

Xavier just replied him with a stare which in return she showed him what's it all about.

Her right hand removed her bonnet while her left hand brushed all the bangs away from her face as she holds it upward.

Professor X's eyes widened as he sees the entire face of the kid in front of her. Her left eye is pure white, in contrast to her right black coloured eye.

" _You have an interesting set of eyes. Is it because of your powers, is that why you dont want to show it to others?"_

 _"No, its genetics. The reason Im not using my powers here is because of my hair."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

She lets her hair down as she demonstrates her powers in front of him. She placed her hand above the desk, a flame then was produced on her palms. As the flame continues to glow on her hands, her jet black hair slowly changes its color to white.

The professor was amazed to see this bizaare transformation.

" _My hair turns white as I use my powers. Thats why most of the time, I wear bonnets to hide my hair."_

She extinguished her own flame as she tidied herself up again.

" _I understand. But .. arent you gonna tell them?"_

 _"No professor. Not until Ive done what I have to do."_

 _"What is it youre planning to complete your mission, my child?"_

 _"I have to kill Jean Grey."_


End file.
